


Unsinkable

by GoingKnowhere



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Disasters, F/M, Historical References, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, RMS Titanic, Reader-Insert, There will be a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: "As he stood in the middle of the massive crowd, Steve drew in a ragged breath at the oh-so-familiar burn behind his eyes."





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> So last week I realized something about the life of Steve Trevor...

**_Unsinkable || Part One_ **

 

Steve tilted his head as he took in the photo that he held gingerly in his hands. His most cherished possession, the photo was a tangible memory of the day he and [Y/F/N] spent at the city’s winter last December. Affection filled him as he reminisced the moment; as he remembered the way the cold breeze colored her cheeks and nose…the way her laugh filled the air when he slipped on a small patch of ice while they were posing…the way she smiled up at him right before the camera’s light flashed before them…

 

It was in that moment that he’d made his decision.

 

His fingers lightly traced over her face and his heart squeezed.

 

_God! He missed her!_

 

[Y/F/N] had taken a boat four weeks ago to visit relatives in France. She had wanted him to go with her - practically begged and pleaded, just on the verge of tears - but he couldn’t go; his commanding officers weren’t about to let one of their favorite flyers go for that long just because his pretty girl requested it.

 

They did, however, allow him to have a day. He was able to travel to New York City with [Y/F/N] to see her off and, after she boarded, Steve stayed gazing out over the water long after her boat disappeared from view.

 

His melancholy mood didn’t improve in the days that followed. It especially didn’t improve when the other guys started teasing him about being a lovesick fool. Then again, they were all single and had yet to meet a gal that would tangle their words into knots with just a smile.

 

Steve’s eyes lifted briefly, settling on the nightstand of his tiny hotel room. Reaching out, he picked up the tiny box and flicked it open.

 

While his superiors wouldn’t let him for a few weeks, Steve was finally able to finagle one week of leave in April. Just in time for [Y/F/N]’s return. He’d been planning this since that moment in the falling snow and [Y/F/N]’s trip just made it the perfect moment to put into action. Coming to the city nearly week before she was to get back, he had planned to use the days leading up to her return to visit the various shops to find what he was looking for. In the end, it only took him two days. 

 

Steve twisted the box around in the lamplight of his room. Against the dark velvet lining the box, the thin gold band - smooth and unmarked - popped, but the glittering diamond garnered all of his attention. And hopefully hers. He’d already had a decent amount stashed away, but he did everything he could in the past few months to collect a little more to make sure that she had a diamond worthy of her beauty.

 

With a deep breath, he closed the box and set it back onto the table before placing the photo gently next to it. His watch soon followed and he doused the lamp, plunging the room into darkness, lit only by the lights filtering in from beyond the thin curtain. Swinging his legs up onto the bed, he worked his way under the blanket and closed his eyes.

 

[Y/F/N]’s ship wouldn’t come in until seventeenth. He had three days to finalize exactly how he was going to propose.

 

* * *

 

The smell of bread and pastries filled his nose as Steve passed by a bakery, filled with late morning customers.

 

_Maybe he should get [Y/F/N] something sweet when she got back?_

 

He shook his head at the thought and huffed out a soft laugh.

 

_Maybe?_

 

Ridiculous.

 

Of course he was going to get her something sweet. Something like - his head jerked up as the idea struck him - a Whitman Sampler! That would be perfect! Steve paused on the sidewalk and peered around at the shops surrounding him. This was New York City! There had to be a Whitman shop somewhe -

 

“…the ship is still floating, but it’s badly damaged!”

 

Steve’s back stiffened as an old lady’s voice cut through his thoughts and he turned to see the source of the gossip a few feet away, speaking to one of her friends. It was easy to identify the two as members of the upper class; strands of pearls hung around their necks, rings decorated their wrinkled hands, large feathered hats covered their silver hair, and their bright coats could have been just taken from a department store rack. He saw the other lady open her mouth to respond, but he swiftly interrupted her. “Ma’am, what were you saying about a badly damaged ship?”

 

She brought up a withered hand to the pearls around her neck, seemingly insulted that he was so behind on the gossip. “Haven’t you heard?”

 

He shook his head, his heart beginning to pound a little harder.

 

She shared a scandalized look with her friend before facing him again. “Why, young man, everyone has been talking about it. That big passenger liner - You know, the one that was meant to be unsinkable? - it struck an iceberg late last night.”

 

_No._

 

Steve’s breath hitched and he tried to swallow, but it did nothing to help how dry his throat suddenly was. “You mean the - the  _Titanic_?” He choked out.

 

She started nodding her head and pointing her finger at him. “Yes! That one!”

 

Steve’s mind ground to a halt at her words. 

 

_No. No. No. No. No._ _No._  No, that couldn’t be. [Y/F/N] was on that ship.  _Nothing_ could happen to that ship.

 

The lady must have read his mind because she hastily supplied, “Oh, don’t worry dear! It’s fine! It’s  _unsinkable_ remember? The ship was found by the  _Carpathia_ and is being towed in as we speak.” She finished with a smile, proud to report such news to someone left out of the loop. They walked away soon after and he stumbled to a nearby lamppost, gripping it for dear life.

 

He swallowed again and took in a deep breath, trying to quell his panic and rising nausea.

 

_If the ship was okay, then why did he feel like something was wrong?_

 

Any hope of a peaceful day was lost after that moment. He couldn’t eat, couldn’t sit; he just wandered the city in a fretful manner, hoping and praying that the old lady was right. That everything was fine. It was hours later, when the sky was beginning to darken that he came to enough to duck into a bar with aching feet and hunger pains. It was crowded, but the low murmur of voices didn’t escape his notice. 

 

Steve didn’t even make it to the bartender before a patron’s voice rose above the rest.

 

“The ship is gone. It sunk to the bottom of the ocean before -”

 

He collapsed before the man even finished his sentence.

 

_…to be continued_


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, that's right - I recently watched the Titanic for the very first time and within like the first 10 minutes the realization that Steve was alive during that time hit me and I had to write this :)
> 
> Oh! I forgot to mention it in the first half, but throughout the course of writing this fic, I got into the writing by listening through Adam Young’s score, [RMS Titanic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nqrz9cJWiGY&list=PL_GIinxC0JdmKi3rrBZb8pN2WrStN1xf3). It’s a truly beautiful score (along with the other scores he’s developed) and I highly suggest giving it a listen :)

**_Unsinkable || Part Two_ **

 

705.

 

705\. That’s how many survivors where aboard the  _Carpathia_.

 

As he stood in the middle of the massive crowd, Steve drew in a ragged breath at the oh-so-familiar burn behind his eyes.

 

She had to be on that ship. [Y/F/N] had to be one of the survivors.

 

She just had to be.

 

He didn’t know what he would do if she wasn’t on the  _Carpathia_. Over the past three days he’d fretted with the others who were waiting for news of their friends and family - hell, he’d even called up his superiors in hopes that maybe they had a list of survivors…but no…

 

There wasn’t any news telling  _who_ survived the wreck, just _how many_.

 

Steve stumbled for a moment, but he didn’t bother to chastise the man that had knocked into his shoulder - the guy was just trying to find a better vantage point to see the incoming ship. Steve had given up nearly an hour ago in trying to get closer to the front of the crowd.

 

At least being this far back - and being taller than the others - allowed him to see more of the marina.

 

Hopefully it would come in handy later, but for now Steve accompanied his overly stressed companions in staring out over the water…hoping…waiting…

 

Minutes passed and he glanced down momentarily at his watch. It was in those few seconds that a voice from the the front of the group cut through the sounds of the city.

 

“The  _Carpathia_! She’s there! She’s there!”

 

Steve’s head snapped up and he squinted at the horizon, his eyes widening as he spotted the small speck.

 

Elation filled him, telling him to jump and holler with the others, but his thoughts held him back.

 

_What if she’s not there?_

 

_What if she didn’t make it?_

 

He fought to keep his breathing even as the ship came ever so closer to docking. It was the only thing he could bring himself to focus on other than…

 

_No._

 

He needed to be positive.

 

By the time the ship was finally anchored, Steve felt numb; his heart was beating out of his chest and he could scarcely breathe. It all just didn’t seem real. He knew the crowd around him was screaming; he could see them jump and open their mouths and throw their arms into the air, but they were muffled, like he was trying to listen through a glass wall.

 

It felt like ages before the planks were lowered for the survivors to come down, but they didn’t waste a second to stream down the wooden boards and into the boisterous crowd on land.

 

Steve was jostled this way and that, but he kept his footing as his eyes searched each and every survivor.  

 

_No. No. No._

 

He grit his teeth as the minutes ticked by with no sight of [Y/F/N].

 

_No._

 

His eyes flickered back to the plank on his right for several seconds, searching. He was just about to peer back at the second plank when he saw a larger lady mid-way down shift to reveal the person who was behind her.

 

“ _[Y/F/N],_ ” He choked out.

 

_She was alive! She was alive!_

 

Stumbling forward, Steve began to elbow his way through the crowd, calling her name. “[Y/F/N]! [Y/F/N]!” He was still about fifteen feet away when she finally reached the ground. Calling out again, he watched as she picked her head up and looked around at the sound of her name. “[Y/F/N]!”

 

“Steve?!” She shouted over the cacophony of voices as she searched for him and he struggled harder to get though the crowd. “Steve, where are you?!”

 

“[Y/F/N]! [Y/F/N], over here!” 

 

He saw the moment she spotted him in the crowd, saw as a multitude of emotions washed over her face as she began to fight her way towards him.

 

“Steve!”

 

“[Y/F/N]!”

 

Time seemed to crawl he worked his way to her and she to him and then…

 

She was there.

 

She was there, tangible and present, right in front of him and as he reached out, wrapping his arms around her waist, a sob ripped it’s way out of his throat.

 

And when he felt her arms wrap themselves around his shoulders, Steve’s legs buckled, dropping them roughly to the hard ground as he held her tightly to his body and buried his nose into her neck.

 

* * *

 

Tears streamed down your face as you clung to Steve’s body. Vaguely, you registered someone trip over your legs, but the happiness that flowed through you at being reunited with your love was all consuming. His stubbled cheek rubbed against your jaw, dampening it with his tears, as he nuzzled into your neck.

 

“ _God_ , I love you so much,” he murmured into your shoulder, his arms tightening themselves around your waist as the words drifted up and into your ear.

 

At the declaration, a short laugh escaped you and you pulled back to cradle his face with your hands. He was looking no better than you were - with puffy, bloodshot eyes and a stubbled tear soaked face - but he was still the most beautiful sight you’d ever seen.

 

_You never thought you’d see those brilliant blue eyes again._

 

Your heart ached with the love that filled you and you carefully leaned forward to rest your forehead against his, your noses brushing briefly.

 

“I thought I lost you,” he whispered, voice rough with emotion as his eyes stared deep into your own.

 

Sniffling, your thumbs brushed lightly against his cheeks, wiping away some of the salty tears as more of your own began to fall. “Oh, Steve, Steve,  _Steve…_ our love is unsinkable. It will take more than an iceberg to tear me away from you.”

 

The dam inside of him appeared to have finally broken at your words and your eyes fluttered closed as Steve’s lips crashed against your own. Giving yourself over to the moment, you lost yourself in the kiss as his mouth worked against your own, the two of you pouring out every ounce of love you shared.

 

You barely even noticed when he removed an arm from around your waist. No, not until his hand gripped your own and brought it down, shoving something into your palm did you break away, panting heavily. As you glanced down at your hand, Steve shoved his face back into your neck.

 

Your brows knitted together at the sight of the small black box that now sat in your palm. Shifting it in your hand, you took your palm and flicked it open, gasping at it’s contents.

 

A soft kiss was pressed into the skin behind your ear before you heard him softly whisper, “Marry me.”

 

A deep kiss was the only way you could communicate your answer.

 

_;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> +
> 
> : Timeline of the RMS Titanic Tragedy:  
> April 10th, 1912 - Passengers board in Southampton (passengers were also picked up in France and Ireland)  
> 12th and 13th - Calm waters  
> 14th, 11:40 pm - An iceberg was spotted and it struck the starboard side. Initially thought of as a light graze against the side, it was soon realized that the iceberg had ripped a 300 ft gash into her side.  
> 15th, 12:25 am - The Carpathia sets sail to rescue passengers  
> 2:20 am - The Titanic sinks beneath the dark water of the Atlantic.  
> 4:10 am - The first lifeboat is picked up  
> 8:50 am - The Carpathia leaves for NYC with 705 survivors. By this time, there had been misinformation that had been communicated with the mainland. It was to the mainland’s understanding that the Titanic hadn’t sunk, but was damaged and was being towed to NYC. The truth wasn’t shared until hours later. There were still many who did not believe that it had sunk due to the ship being called ‘unsinkable’.  
> 17th, 1912 - This was the initial arrival time of the Titanic  
> 18th, 9pm - The Carpathia lands in NYC

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!!
> 
> +
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://goingknowherewastaken.tumblr.com/)!! ♥


End file.
